The present invention relates to a manufacturing technology of a semiconductor device, in particular, a technology effective when applied to a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device having a back electrode.
In the manufacturing steps of a semiconductor device, formation of various elements on a semiconductor material typified by single crystal silicon is performed while treating the semiconductor material in the form of a substantially planar circular thin plate called “semiconductor wafer”. After formation of intended elements, the resulting semiconductor wafer is diced into equal semiconductor chips.
Elements formed on the semiconductor wafer include a MIS (Metal Insulator Semiconductor) type field effect transistor (also called “FET”) (which will hereinafter be called “MIS transistor” simply) and a diode. A MIS transistor having a high withstand voltage and having a structure capable of treating high electric current is called “power MIS transistor”.
Many elements typified by power MIS transistor and diode need a conductor film as an electrode on the backside surface of the semiconductor wafer opposite to the surface on which elements have been formed. The following are examples of the technology of forming a conductor film on the backside surface of a semiconductor wafer.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-332465 (Patent Document No. 1) discloses a technology of forming a conductive film on an insulative pedestal on which a wafer to be treated is placed. The static electricity can be removed easily from the charged pedestal.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-136350 (Patent Document 2) discloses a processing apparatus having a substrate-supporting susceptor and an electrostatic adsorption portion as an apparatus for applying various plasma treatments to an insulator substrate.
For example, Japanese patent Laid-Open No. 2005-93886 (Patent Document 3) discloses a technology of using, as a susceptor as described above, a susceptor made of quartz.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-332465    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-136350    [Patent Document 3] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-93886